


Futura (versión en español)

by Isil_801



Category: VROMANCE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isil_801/pseuds/Isil_801
Summary: Hyunkyu tiene problemas aceptando que algunas cosas cambian, o que esos cambios parecen alejarlo de Hyunseok.





	Futura (versión en español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Futura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283864) by [Isil_801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isil_801/pseuds/Isil_801). 



¿No debería alegrarme que al fin esté dejando su cascarón?

He estado a su lado por un tiempo, unos cuantos años, y puedo decir que al fin está dejando esa época incómoda atrás.

Ya no hay rastro del chico reservado que me miraba directo a los ojos durante cualquier presentación para confirmar que lo estaba haciendo bien, ya no hay rastro de ese chico que necesitaba esa aprobación externa.

No mentiré, eso hace que sienta algo de nostalgia, aunque lo digo con algunas reservas, pero en verdad me da gusto. Muy en el fondo, algo que no admitiría en voz alta, la verdad es que yo soy quien se siente inseguro.

Puede que sólo parezca _skinship_ (y seguro lo es), pero ahora no duda al asomar la lengua cuando está a punto de comer una galleta directo de la boca de Chandong; ya no duda cuando se trata de improvisar un beso a la mejilla de Janghyun durante una transmisión, dejar que le toquen las piernas de una forma que podría percibirse como "demasiado íntima"...

Y yo me quedo intentando alcanzarlo; siendo tan ridículo como para pensar que la solución es superarlo, como si se tratara de una competencia.

¿Por qué nadie me lo ha echado en cara?

A veces me avergüenza mi propio comportamiento; la forma tan forzada en que intento atrapar su atención. Debería darme pena, pero me defiendo pensando que él me orilló a esto.

Deseo por tener su atención centrada en mí, quiero que la inseguridad regrese, su inseguridad, por supuesto. Pero no... ahora se mueve por la vida tan fácil y estruendosamente.

Ni siquiera trataré de excusarme sobre esta salida. Esta noche cuya única meta es aturdir mi mente, intentando hyir de mis propios sentimientos mientras tomo de forma irresponsable... No es como si quisiera meter a Janghyun en problemas, pero en verdad lo necesitaba; un descanso de cinco minutos de mi mente, de mi corazón.

Pero, en realidad no ayudó. Cada vez que levanto el vaso una nueva razón para detestar la cercanía entre Hyunseok y Chandong aparece en mi cabeza.

Digo, ¿por qué no habrían de ser cercanos? Eran los más jóvenes y los mánagers parecían siempre dispuestos a unirlos como equipo contra "los más viejos", en toda transmisión en vivo, en todo evento. Y ni quiero pensar en ese cover de "Beautiful"; ellos dos solos, y todos los fans pidiéndoles que lo cantaran una y otra vez.

Muy pronto me ahogaba en recuerdos de ellos celebrando la victoria de algún juego, abrazándose y dando vueltas; Chandong acomodándose sobre Hyunseok, como si fuera una almohada humana; la mano de Chandong subiendo por su muslo mientras intentaba pararse del sillón... Tantos pequeños momentos que ahora parecían tan intencionales.

Mi mente aturdida por el alcohol se convenció de que Chandong era el enemigo, que intentaba interponerse entre nosotros (como si en verdad hubiera un "nosotros"), que debía pagar por sus fechorías.

La mañana siguiente me recibió con un terrible dolor de cabeza que me mantuvo recostado, pero no ayudó a borrar esos pensamientos de venganza; así que aproveché el sufrimiento para hacer un plan, uno tan inocente que hasta podría pasar como una broma. Pero primero debía librarme de esa horrible resaca.

Me tomó muchos líquidos y unas cuantas pastillas encontrarme en tan buen estado como para poner las cosas en movimiento. Comencé por escribir a nuestros mánagers mi genial idea para la siguiente transmisión; darle a Chandong la posición de MC y hacer todo lo posible por molestarlo después. De cualquier forma, no era como si nunca antes hubiera cambiado la "misión de la semana", para que las cosas estuvieran a mi favor.

Y la idea les encantó, después de todo, ¿quién no querría ver la reacción de nuestro "chico relajado" cuando se enojaba? ¿No sería muy gracioso poner su paciencia a prueba?

Janghyun y Hyunseok también estuvieron de acuerdo con mi plan cuando se los comenté en coversaciones telefónicas separadas. Y así, los días pasaron rápido en la espera de mi tan necesaria "venganza".

Tristemente, no todo plan maestro tiene el mejor resultado. Pasamos más de media hora molestándolo, pero las únicas reacciones que pudimos obtener de Chandong fueron unas muecas, un rostro sonrojado y algunas frases con un tono de voz más fuerte que el normal.

Después de un rato noté que Janghyun ya no estaba participando, pero aún así no me pude detener; necesitaba que Chandong se molestara conmigo, que se enojara con Hyunseok. Lo que fuera con tal de alejarlos... pero simplemente no funcionó.

Para el final de la transmisión lo únic que había conseguido fue una mirada fría de Janghyun, la que utilizaba justo antes de confrontar a alguien que se había pasado de la raya.

Siempre me preguntaré cómo Janghyun conseguía sonar tan decepcionado, mientras me hacía enfrentar mi comportamiento irracional, convirtiendo mi necedad en culpa en menos de diez minutos. También me preguntaré cómo comprendió que tenía motivos ocultos tras mi "broma".

Hizo que confesara mis dudosas motivaciones, escuchando cada uno de mis tóxicos pensamientos con una paciencia que me recordó por qué él fue elegido líder y yo no, al ser tan desvergonzado. Hablar con él debió ser mi estrategia desde el principio; me hizo sentir algo idiota, pero mucho más tranquilo, listo para enfrentar las consecuencia de mi comportamiento infantil, y con algo de suerte, esto me ayudaría también a encontrar el valor de hablar con Hyunseok de frente pronto.

La mejor forma en que podía describir mi comportamiento era el de "un imbécil por excelencia", sentimiento que aumentó al hablar con el segundo más joven de la banda y ser recibido con una sonrisa de perdón. Ese chico era demasiado bueno para su propio bien, pero al menos mi estupidez no había provocado incomodidades irreparables; me aseguraría de ello desde ese momento.

Pero hablar con la razón detrás de mi conflicto interno no sería tan sencillo, de hecho, yo no iba a ser quien daría el primer paso en la dirección correcta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de mi propio escrito, que curiosamente hice en inglés aunque no es mi lengua nativa.
> 
> Intenté seguir la cronología real, pero es posible que haya confundido algunas cosas.
> 
> Aprecio los comentarios.


End file.
